The beginning of a new era
by Twilight Feather
Summary: Seto is snatched away by Gozaburo at the orphanage, leaving Mokuba all alone. After about 5 years alone at the orphanage, Mokuba is a part of someone’s family. SetoxTéa
1. Chapter 1

Starting Over Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer: "Yu-Gi-Oh" is a copyrite of Kazuki Takahashi and the many companies associated with the manga and anime.  
  
A/N: I had a craving to write this story and the idea wouldn't go out of me until I had written it, so here it is. Please don't flame me if you think it's being mean.  
  
Summary: After Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, Mokuba was left behind at the orphanage. It had taken years for Mokuba to find a home...someone that would care for him, until he finally found one.  
  
~*~*Chapter 1~*~*  
  
It was quiet at the Gardner Household. Everyone was sleeping. Except for one person. Mokuba couldn't sleep. He kept on thinking about his past, and how his brother left him.  
  
"Big brother..."Mokuba said sadly, touching the locket around his neck. "Do you even remember me? After all those years ago?"  
  
*~-Kaiba Mansion-~*  
  
Seto Kaiba was typing furiously at his computer searching everywhere for one person he cared most about: Mokuba. He hadn't forgotten when they were seperated. Gozaburo had backed out on his word that he would adopt both of them. He only snatched Seto and took him away.  
  
"C'mon, you stupid computer, where is my brother?!"Kaiba's fists pounded on the computer, demanding an answer.  
  
Suddenly, a name popped up. It was the only name on the search engine. Kaiba stared at it.  
  
'Mokuba Gardner'  
  
Kaiba clicked the name instantly. He gasped. It sure was his little brother all right. There was a picture of a girl beside him. She had short brown hair and blue eyes and she wore a pink school uniform. Her name was Téa Gardener.  
  
Kaiba found out the phone number of the house, and dialed it.  
  
*~-Gardner House-~*  
  
Mokuba heard the sound of the phone ringing. To make sure no one got up in alarm, he raced forward and grabbed the phone before it could wake anyone up. "Hello?"  
  
There was a bit of silence on the other line.  
  
"Mokuba Gardner here, hello?"Mokuba asked again.  
  
"Mokuba...it's me...Seto..."a voice on the other line replied.  
  
Mokuba gasped. Was it really Seto? After all these years?  
  
"B...big brother?"Mokuba asked, tears welling within his eyes.  
  
"Yea, it's me,"Seto said softly.  
  
"Big brother, I'd thought I'd never find you!"Mokuba exclaimed with joy.  
  
"Mokuba...can you...come to Kaiba Corporation?"Seto asked.  
  
"......Why?"Mokuba asked.  
  
"Because that's where I work, kid,"Seto replied.  
  
Mokuba gasped. "Really, Seto?"  
  
"You bet, kid."  
  
"Cool...so, I'll ask if I can go...ok, Seto?"  
  
"Sure, kiddo."  
  
Mokuba put the call on hold and raced to Téa's room where she was watching TV.  
  
"Téa!"Mokuba exclaimed, smiling wildly.  
  
"Well, you're really happy today,"Téa said in unison. "What's up?"  
  
"Well, you know how your parents adopted me, right?"Mokuba asked. Téa nodded. "Well, I just...got a call from my biological brother!"  
  
Téa gasped. She knew this day might come, but not so soon. "So...who is your brother, Mokuba?"Téa asked after moments of hesitation.  
  
"Seto Kaiba!"Mokuba exclaimed. "And I'm going to Kaiba Corporation to see him! Can I, please, Téa?"  
  
Téa smiled. "Sure, kid."  
  
Mokuba nodded in thanks and raced back to his room.  
  
"Seto, I'm going now,"Mokuba said.  
  
"Ok, Mokuba, I'll see you soon,"Seto said, hanging up.  
  
"See you soon, big brother!"Mokuba put down the phone and raced out of his home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: ^^; I had to write this story cause the idea wouldn't leave my mind! No suing! Please review and tell me weither or not I should continue! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: 'Yu-Gi-Oh' is a copyrite of Kazuki Takahashi and the many companies associated with the manga and anime.  
  
A/N: Hello readers and welcome to the second chapter of my new story! Thankyou all for your reviews! Flames will be sent to the Dark Abyss of the Shadow Realm by my brother Marik, you know. ^-^ So, you'd better watch your step. On with the story!  
  
Summary: After Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, Mokuba was left behind at the orphanage. It had taken years for Mokuba to find a home...someone that would care for him, until he finally found one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Mokuba raced out of his house and went into the city. He then noticed a tall building: Kaiba Corporation. He smiled and instantly ran over to it. He looked up and noticed how big the building was.  
  
"Woah...it's huge,"Mokuba whispered to himself before entering.  
  
He looked around at all the office doors, once inside, and found his brothers at the end of the hall. He knocked on it twice slowly.  
  
'The moment I've been waiting for has finally arrived,'Mokuba thought as he saw the door knob turning.  
  
When the two brothers saw each other for the first time in at least 5 or 6 years, tears welled in the others eyes and they were in each others arms instantly.  
  
"Big brother!"Mokuba exclaimed, hugging Seto tightly, not wanting to let go.  
  
Seto sighed. "Mokuba,"he said.  
  
Seto picked up Mokuba in his arms, and walked into his office. He sat down on his office chair, and placed Mokuba on his lap.  
  
"Seto..."Mokuba sighed, placing his head on Seto's chest.  
  
'He looks the same as he did 6 years ago,'Seto thought. 'I wish we were never seperated. Now I'll have to claim him. That'll be easy for sure.'  
  
"Seto..."Mokuba began. "I was so scared when you were taken from me."  
  
Seto's hold on Mokuba tightened. "It's all right, kid....What exactly happened while you were at the...orphanage?"Seto gripped tighter on Mokuba.  
  
"Well...bullies still picked on me all the time because you weren't there, atleast thats what they said....I met some friends and that was just before I got adopted."  
  
"If I were there when you were bullied, I'd make them pay,"Seto said, growling.  
  
Mokuba relaxed in his brother's tight hold. "Will we be together from now on, Seto?"Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto nodded. "Now that Gozaburo is gone, nothing will seperate us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku: ^-^ That's what Seto thinks. Review and find out if he is right or wrong. Also, please read PR(Princess Ria)'s The Murder Of Dr. Santorelli! ^_^ Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Over  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: 'Yu-Gi-Oh!' is a copyrite of Kazuki Takahashi and the many companies associated with the manga and anime. I own no ownership of any of the material associated with 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'  
  
Summary: After Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, Mokuba was left behind at the orphanage. It had taken years for Mokuba to find a home...someone that would care for him, until he finally found one.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba relaxed in his brother's strong hold. Seto said that nothing would seperate them, and Mokuba believed every word. It was silent for a while, until Mokuba broke the silence.  
  
"Seto...how are you...going to..."Mokuba didn't get to finish because Seto put a finger to his trembling lips.  
  
"Don't you worry. It'll be easy,"Seto said, taking Mokuba into his arms. He rocked him back and forth, like he used to do at the orphanage until the got seperated. Just that thought made him sick. He never wanted to leave Mokuba, but Gozaburo backed out on his word and snatched Seto and took him away. Took him away from Mokuba.  
  
"But...how?"Mokuba asked, a little frightened.  
  
"You don't have to worry about that, all right?"Seto asked. After getting a nod from his brother, he asked, "Want to go to the park?"  
  
Mokuba's face lit up. He nodded twice fast and Seto laughed. Mokuba got up off his brother and Seto took his hand. They walked out of the large building and out on the streets, on their way to the park.  
  
People looked at Seto Kaiba as if he was crazy. Why would he be hanging out with a ten year old? Mokuba was getting a little nervous at all the staring and almost fully shrank behind his brother's trench coat, tightening his grip on his brother's hand.  
  
"What is it, kid?"Seto asked, a little confused.  
  
"Seto...people are staring at us,"Mokuba whispered. "Haven't you noticed?"  
  
Seto looked around and suddenly realized why Mokuba was getting nervous. He started getting angry; Not to Mokuba, but the people that were staring at him and his brother.  
  
"You know, it isin't nice to stare at people,"Seto growled as everyone who was staring at them turned away instantly.  
  
Mokuba smiled. "Big brother, that was awesome!"  
  
Seto smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.  
  
*A few minutes later*  
  
At the park, Yugi, Téa, Joey, Tristan and Bakura arrived and sat down on a bench. Téa looked around for Mokuba, until she found him on a nother bench near the end of the park with Seto Kaiba. Téa was surprised. 'So...I can't believe Seto Kaiba is Mokuba's BROTHER,'she thought. She looked at them again. They looked so happy together. Téa noticed that whenever someone stared at them, Seto would glare at them and they would stop instantly. It made Mokuba laugh.  
  
"Téa, isin't that Mokuba...?"Yugi asked in awe as he saw him with Seto Kaiba.  
  
Téa nodded. "Yea, it is. Seto's his biological brother."  
  
The others gasped. "So this means Mokuba is living with Kaiba now?"Joey asked, rubbing his head, confused.  
  
Téa nodded. When she saw the two of them together and smiling, she couldn't help but feel jealous. Mokuba was her adopted-brother, and she and him always had fun times together with the rest of the gang. But now, everything would change. She knew Kaiba would eventually claim Mokuba in the end, and she would be left heart-broken, without a brother.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kohaku: ;_; I found that chapter fluffy/angst/tragedy(sad) in a way. All three in one. ;_; *Still crying* It was so sad...so angsty...anyways, please review and tell me how you liked it! Flames will be sent to the Shadow Realm by my evil demented, insane, twisted, freaky haired brother, Yami Marik Ishtar!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Marik: I am not evel, demented, insane, twisted...and I don't have freaky hair!!!!!!!!! ;_; Please let me know what you think about me and if you dont, to the Shadow Realm with you!!!!!!!!!!@.@ 


	4. Chapter 4

> Chapter 4
> 
> **Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh!_ is a copyrite of _Kazuki Takahashi_ and the many companies associated with the manga and anime. I own no ownership of any of the material associated with_ 'Yu-Gi-Oh!'  
_S.D: Greetings and welcome to my story! Thankyou so much for reviewing my loyal reviewers! I hope ppl continue to review this story...I am starting one on Paper Mario. Look for it! It is called: _Paper Mario: The New Legacy_!!  
  
****
> 
> **Reviewers**:  
  
****
> 
> **Mystical Sand:** Yeah, you can bet that Mokuba will visit Téa! And this is the update!
> 
> **Cerulean No Hime**: Thanks for the compliments and here is the update!;;;;
> 
> **Kaiba dude 101**: Thankyou I'm glad you love my story and here is chapter 4.
> 
> ****
> 
> **Ma-au**: Thanks for liking my story so much and...dum dum dum...here is the update I got!  
  
****
> 
> **Summary**: After Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, Mokuba was left behind at the orphanage. It had taken years for Mokuba to find a home...someone that would care for him, until he finally found one.
> 
> It was a little while after Téa had explained everything to the gang about what has been happening the past little while. Joey was still confused, which wasn't surprising to Téa at all. She explained the story yet again and then everyone was ok with it.
> 
> "So, I wonder how Kaiba is gonna claim Mokuba?"Joey asked, sitting on the bench.
> 
> "Yea,"Yugi said. "Téa, do you know how long those two were seperated?"
> 
> "Um...my guess is five or six years,"she replied, looking at the two brothers on the bench, talking happily and Mokuba in Kaiba's arms the whole time. 'Mokuba and I never did that together before...he just looks so peacful, so happy, so...'she couldn't finish her thought. She knew Kaiba would claim Mokuba. She knew she would be heart-broken without a brother. And from the rumors of Seto Kaiba's personality, Téa also knew that she might not get the chance to see him much.
> 
> "Téa, are you all right?"Yugi asked her, confused.
> 
> She looked at him and shook her head, smiling. "I'm all right, Yugi."
> 
> "You're sad that Mokuba found his brother and now he's going to live with him instead of you, is that it?"Yami asked, appearing beside Yugi in spirit form.
> 
> Téa nodded, sadly. Téa loved Mokuba with all her heart. He was picked on by bullies often at school, but Joey and Tristan usually got him out of those jams. Now, it was Kaiba's turn.
> 
> With Kaiba and Mokuba
> 
> "Seto...how am I gonna..."Mokuba started, but Seto shushed him. "Don't you worry about things like that. You can stay at my place for the night; tomorrow I will claim you as my own,"he said, rocking him back and forth.Claim him? So...this is it? Mokuba is going to live with Seto...and not see Téa anymore? This was all so confusing to him. Mokuba knew that it would be extremly difficult for Seto to claim him. He would have to go to court and all of that(AN: I think,I am not sure) and do all paper work and stuff. Mokuba really wasn't sure on how that was done. But he didn't worry, because, Seto told him not to."Don't worry, everything will be fine,"Seto said, running a hand through Mokuba's raven black hair. He had gotten so big since Seto had last seen him. Which was......well......at the orphanage. He was glad that they would never have to go to that horrible hell-hole ever again. They would be together from now on.
> 
> A Few Hours Later
> 
> Mokuba and Seto were at Seto's mansion. Seto was working and Mokuba was in the guest room, watching T.V. He decided to call Téa to let her know where he was. He dialed her cell number.
> 
> At The Park
> 
> Téa and her friends were still chatting at the park when her cell-phone rang. She picked it up. She looked at the display. Seto Kaiba, calling her? She thought she would just hang up, but she pressed the talk button, anyways.
> 
> "...Hello?"a voice on the other line asked quietly.
> 
> "Hi, Mokuba,"Téa said silently.
> 
> "I...Is it ok if I stay with Seto tonight?"he asked, after moments of hesitation.
> 
> "Sure, it's ok,"she replied.
> 
> "Thanks, Téa, you're the best,"Mokuba said as he hang up.
> 
> "Hey, who was dat?"Joey asked Téa as she put her cell-phone away.
> 
> "Mokuba,"she replied simply.
> 
> "Where is he, anyway?"Ryou asked."He's with Kaiba at his mansion,"Téa replied.The others eyes widened. "MANSION?!""Didn't you hear? Seto Kaiba is a multi-billionare,"she explained."That explains the weird trenchcoats,"Tristan said."And cocky attitude,"Joey stated."But guys..."Yugi started. "I looked over and watched those two while they were here. Kaiba looks like he really cares for Mokuba."Téa nodded. She held back a sob. It would be so quiet at her house without Mokuba bouncing off the walls."Téa, are you all right?"Yugi asked, holding her hand, looking at her.Téa nodded sighing. "I think I'am gonna go home, guys. It has been a long day."The others nodded.
> 
> Tristan and Joey looked at each other and their eyes widened. "WE FORGOT HOMEWORK!!"they cried as they ran to their houses.
> 
> The others laughed and went their seperate ways.
> 
> At Téa's House
> 
> When Téa got home, she noticed a note from her mother in cursive writing. She took it from it's resting place and it read:
> 
> _Dear Téa and Mokuba,_
> 
> _   
  
I have gone out to the cemetary for a while. I will be back tomorrow. I plan on staying at a hotel tonight. Téa, look after Mokuba.Mrs. Kima Gardener_
> 
> Téa then remembered. Her father had died a few years ago and her mother had always went to the orphanage around the time of his death. She usually stayed at a hotel too. So, Téa hoped her mom would not find out about Mokuba being at Kaiba's for the night; she would probably flip.
> 
> Téa walked to her bedroom. Since it was night, she got on her pajamas, got ready for bed and cried herself to sleep. She didn't want Mokuba to leave her. It was...like a two hour drive to Kaiba's house, so if she wanted to visit Mokuba, it would take a long time to get there. Plus, her mother may not let her.
> 
> In The Morning
> 
> Téa woke up to hear knocking on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it, only to find a cop standing in the doorway.
> 
> "Are you Téa Nozomi Gardner?"the cop asked.
> 
> Téa nodded slowly. "I...Is something wrong?"
> 
> "Well...your mother was on her way to the hotel last night...and she well...had an accident. She is dying."
> 
> Téa gasped. "Is she at the hospital?!"she asked.
> 
> The police officer nodded. "Is your brother home?"he asked.
> 
> Téa shook her head. "...He is at a friends house for the night."She didn't want to tell him he was at Kaiba's.
> 
> "All right, will you inform him?"he asked her. Téa nodded and the cop drove off to the hospital.
> 
> At The Hospital
> 
> Téa walked into the hospital room her mother was in and sat beside her bed. She looked pale and sad and in pain.
> 
> "Téa, honey, is that you?"Kima asked her daughter.
> 
> Téa nodded. "Yes."
> 
> "Is Mokuba with you?"she asked.
> 
> "N...No...he is at Kaiba's house for the night, mom...Seto Kaiba is his...brother,"Téa replied.
> 
> Kima gasped, shocked. "...I never knew...that low-life bast..."she started.
> 
> "Mom, calm down,"Téa pleaded. "They love each other. I saw them at the park with my friends today. They looked really happy, too." Téa was soon in tears.
> 
> Kima put a shaking hand on Téa's head, ruffling her hair as best she could. "It is all right, Téa. I know you are sad that Mokuba will be living with Kaiba...I am too..."her breathing became faster and more raspy and her eyes were closing.
> 
> "Mom?"Téa asked.
> 
> "Téa...please...do me this one favor. When Kaiba is not with him, protect Mokuba. Goodbye, Téa,"her hand fell to the sheets. Her head fell to the side and she died.
> 
> "Mom!! Mom!! No!!!!!"Téa sobbed, running out of the hospital, but not after taking the flower out of her mother's hair and placing it in her own. She ran to the one place she could think of: Kame Game Shop.
> 
> Kame Game Shop
> 
> Téa knocked frantically on the door and Yugi opened it to find an in tears Téa. He guided her towards the couch and sat her down.
> 
> "Téa, what's wrong...?"Yugi asked, holding her hand, squeezing it.
> 
> "Yugi,"Téa sobbed, hugging him tightly, crying on his shoulder. "My...My mother died..."she sobbed.
> 
> Yugi's eyes widened. Kima Nozomi Gardener? Die?
> 
> "When, Téa?"he noticed the flower in her hair and placed it in a better position, not wanting it to fall out.
> 
> "J...Just a few m...minutes ago,"Téa sobbed.
> 
> Yugi rubbed her back. "Don't worry; you can stay with me and Yami tonight,"he said softly, remembering the memories he had with his own parents.
> 
> Téa nodded and squeezed tighter on Yugi's hand as they walked up to his room. The two got in bed together, Téa hugging Yugi and sobbing.
> 
> S.D: Poor Téa! ;; For those of you who hate Téa, you MUST read this!! This is for ALL TEA HATERS!! Even though I like both versions: Anzu and Téa. I like Téa better...but if it was not for her friendship speeches, I would like her alot better! I like Anzu because she always sticks up for her friends in tight situations and I like Téa for her dancing and attitude! - And her fashion! The yellow shirt she wore at Battle City was awesome! Well...please review!
> 
> Kohaku Sakura Ishtar
> 
> _Nozomi_ means Hope in Japanese and since Téa's mother died and Seto is claiming Mokuba, lots of twists and turns...she'll need all the hope she can get!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Shedding Tears

**Disclaimer**: I am not an owner of Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do however own all of my stories and accounts. I hope you don't think I own Yu-Gi-Oh, because I don't. However, I DO own Tea/Anzu's mother Kima Nozomi Gardener. Like I said in chapter four Nozomi means hope in japanese.

Hello people. Long time no update, hmm? Well, I decided to =try= to make this chapter longer because of the long wait in updating, ok? I hope you like it and I hope you enjoy it. Also, I realized that Seto and Tea are step brother and sister (in a way) so they can't really have a love relationship, but they could have fluff! Sorry guys! I can't really believe it! 15 reviews with only 4 chapters! A miracle I say! MIRACLE! … sorry about that. On with it!

Here are some japanese words that might be in here:

_Konichiwa_- hello  
_Ohayo_- good morning  
_Gomen nisai_- sorry  
_Niisama_- older brother  
_ototo_- little brother  
_Arigatou_- thank you  
_Onegai_- Please  
_aishiteru_- i love you  
_minna_- everyone  
_Hai_- yes  
_Iie_- no  
_Ja ne_- see you later  
_Yugi-tachi_- Yugi and friends (I think)  
_Nozomi_- Hope  
_Kawaii_- cute (though I am sure most of you know what this word means ;)  
_Osaymui_- good night

Summary: After Seto was adopted by Gozaburo, Mokuba was left behind at the orphanage. It had taken years for Mokuba to find a home...someone that would care for him, until he finally found one.

* * *

It was 9:00 at night, and Seto was working in his office. Suddenly, he heard the loud sound of thunder and a yelp coming from the guest room.

"Mokuba…"he said silently. He turned off his computer after saving his program and went into the guest room, only to find Mokuba under the covers of a blanket on the couch, shivering like mad.

Seto sighed and walked over to the couch and picked up Mokuba in his arms, rocking him back and forth. Mokuba was breathing fast, his heart was pounding, and he was crying.

"It's all right, Mokuba,"he said, rubbing his brother's back gently. "Hush."

This calmed the boy, that is, until another loud clap of thunder was heard. Mokuba yelped and grabbed his brother's coat, not willing to let go.

Seto remembered how Mokuba was always terrified of thunderstorms in the orphanage, and knew what would make him feel better. He looked down at Mokuba.

"Mokuba, do you want to sleep with me tonight?"

Mokuba looked up at Seto with tears in his eyes. "Really, Seto? Is it ok?"

Seto chuckled. "Of course it is, Mokuba."Mokuba giggled, and nodded. He snuggled in closer to Seto as Seto got up off the couch with the blanket his brother was using, and wrapped it around his brother as he walked into his own room.Seto changed Mokuba into his pajamas because the kid was all ready asleep, and got into his own and settled into bed for the night, keeping a tight grip around his brother. "Osayumi, ototo.".....That night Yugi and Tea slept together in his bed, Yugi comforting Tea because of her loss."It's going to be ok, Tea,"Yugi said, rubbing the crying girl's back. "I promise.""Thank you, Yugi,"Tea said, smiling a heart-breaking smile that would make anyone melt. "I needed that."

"I can tell you did,"Yugi said. "…Does Mokuba know about this?"

Tea shook her head sadly. "He's still with — "suddenly a loud clap of thunder made both of them jump out of their skin. They looked out at the window in Yugi's room, rain, thunder and lightning filled the sky.

"This is just not a good way to end a tragic day, is it?"Yugi asked.

Tea shook her head sadly. Mokuba had always been terrified of thunder, so she hoped he was ok with Kaiba at his mansion. She began to worry.

Yugi noticed her worry and said "Don't worry, Tea,"he said softly. "I am sure Kaiba is looking after him. He's probably asleep by now."

"Either that or hiding behind his brother because of his fear of storms like these,"Tea corrected him. _Probably what he is doing now…  
_"Hmm… I do actually hope that Kaiba is taking good care of your brother, Tea,"Yugi said. "They have been separated for over 6 years like you said before, who knows what's going on over there?""I hope he's ok."

"I am sure he'll be fine, Tea,"Yugi said, trying to be comforting. He wanted to comfort Tea, but just couldn't find the right words to do so. So he just stuck with the "its going to be ok" part, and it seemed to help out alot.

"Yugi, how do you think Mokuba will react to Mom's death? I mean, his real mom all ready died. Father all ready died and his own did too. I mean…"Tea said.

Yugi nodded. "I know what you mean, Tea."

"I just hope he's willing to accept the fact that she is gone,"Tea said.

"Do you, Tea? Do you accept the fact that she is gone and won't be able to come back?"Yugi asked.

_The other Yugi…_Tea thought, seeing Yugi transform. "Y - Yes, I do, Yami."

"You're mind might, Tea,"he said. "But does your heart?"

- - - - - - - - - - -

Mokuba woke up to a loud clap of thunder. He yelped, but then felt strong arms, wrap around him. He looked beside him, and saw Seto looking at him with his sleepy blue eyes.

"Are you all right, ototo?"Seto asked sleepily.

Mokuba nodded. "The storm woke me up, Seto."

Seto nodded. "It woke me up, too."

"When do you think it'll pass, Seto?"Mokuba asked quietly.

Seto looked outside at the storm. "I would probably say… half an hour." He looked at Mokuba. "Could you wait that long, kiddo?""I - I'll try, Niisama."

"That's good, ototo,"he said, absentmindedly stroking Mokuba's long raven streaks of hair, looking out at the window at the storm, lightning beaming in the sky, thunder crashing down and rain pouring like hell. "Go back to sleep, ototo. Nothing will — "

Suddenly the power went off. Mokuba yelped and snuggled in closer to Seto. Seto's arm tightened around Mokuba, rubbing his back gently. "Don't worry, Mokuba,"he said. "It is going to be okay. I wont let anything happen to you. Just relax and go to sleep.""W - Will you stay here, Niisama?"

"Of course I will, Mokuba, and besides, the emergency power should be on soon if nothing else, so just go to sleep, all right?"

"Hai, Niisama. Osayumi."

"Osayumi, ototo."

Soon, both Kaiba brothers were asleep, with Mokuba in Kaibas arms.

* * *

A/N: Gomen Nasai! I tried to make it shorter but I have writer's block at the moment!  
  
Joey: -mocking- Oh no! Not the writer's block?!-looks horrified-  
  
A/N: -.-;;;;; Go chew a bone, Wheeler.  
  
Joey: HEY!!!!!! Why I oughta--  
  
Tristan: Calm down, man! -holds him back-  
  
Joey: You-- you're acting like--  
  
A/N: Seto-kun?  
  
Joey: YES!! EXACTLY!!  
  
Tristan: Why are you acting like him?  
  
A/N: -.-;;; Go suck a lollipop, Taylor.  
  
Tristan: MAN, THAT IS IT! JOEY LET'S POUND HER!  
  
A/N: O.O;;;;;; -runs away- SAVE ME ONEGAI!!!!!!!! -points to purple button-


	6. Chapter 6

**Starting Over**

By **mokubasangel100**Hello there. Quick in updating, aren't I? It's to make up for the lack in updating over the past while. Sorry I didn't update but I DID update a while ago, right? Thank you for your reviews! Replies are at the bottom! Oh and sorry Kaiba dude 101, but that thing about his house being atleast 2 hours away was kind of an expression. Sorry about that. -sweetdrop-

**Disclaimer**: I do not own YGO. It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi…

* * *

**Chapter 6: What's wrong with me?**

The next morning, Téa woke up and found herself in Yugi's bed. She looked over beside her, and Yugi was sleeping soundly, snoring quietly. She smiled, and got out of bed quickly but quietly, leaving a note for Yugi, and left quietly, not wanting to wake anyone up.

She walked along the streets, since it was early, around 6 in the morning, nobody was up yet. Her mother's funeral was tomorrow, and she wanted to get a dress for it. After all, she didn't want to look stupid at her mother's funeral.

Téa was going to be left heartbroken. Tea had lost her father first, then her mother, and now her step-brother was going to be living with Seto Kaiba. She may not ever get to see him, because by the sound of Kaiba's personality, she may not get to see him much.

Where would Téa go? Could she possibly fend for herself, let alone pay all the bills and get food for the house? She had a job, but it was only part time and there wasn't really enough money to get all the stuff she needed. She thought about selling the house, but that would leave her with no place to go.

When Téa reached home, she went upstairs into her bedroom, and looked at a picture of herself, her mom, her dad and Mokuba. They were all smiling. Téa and Mokuba were holding hands as were their mother and father. But soon, they wouldn't be anymore…

Téa almost cried at that thought, and turned her head away from the picture to look out the window. The sun was begnning to rise and birds were chirping. Téa sniffed.

_This might be the last day Mokuba has the last name Gardner…his name will be Kaiba…_Téa shook the thought off. _Come on, Téa, get a hold of yourself, you can still see Mokuba, but just not as much as you used to, seeing as he lived with you for atleast 5 years. Isn't that enough?_Her mind said it was, her heart was breaking.

Her parents were gone, and soon so would Mokuba. Kaiba surely would never ask Téa to live with him, she knew that for a fact. Seto wasn't that nice. _Wait, did I call him Seto? What has gotten into me? I'm acting like I like Kaiba…no, I cannot like Seto. There I go again, I called him Seto!_ "What is wrong with me?!?!?!?!?"Téa yelled. Some birds on a nearby tree flew away at her yelling. (AN: The poor birdies…XD)

Téa walked downstairs into the kitchen, and went to the drawer, and pulled out a knife. She pressed it into her skin, and blood came dripping out. (Bakura: Blood…. Marik: Blood…. AN: Shut it you two.)

"I can't do this much longer. I can't hold on. My life is going upside down. It started right when I found out that Mokuba is Kaiba's brother. Something will happen next. And I will end my life then and there."

Visions of her friends came into her head. Memories. Good, happy memories with her friends. She dropped the knife, and sank to her knees. She couldn't leave her friends, they meant the world to her. And she couldn't bear to leave Mokuba, even if he was living with Kaiba. She just couldn't. He would be heartbroken, as would she.

"I - I can't do this!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Téa cried. She ran up to her room, threw herself onto her bed and cried her heart out.Mokuba woke up around 6:30 in the morning. He looked over beside him and saw Seto sleeping peacfully. He smiled and got out of bed careful as to not wake his brother up. He quietly shut the door and went into the guest room where there was a phone, to call Téa.Mokuba dialed her number, and Téa answered. "Hello?"

"Hi, Téa,"Mokuba said sleepily on the other line.

"Oh, hey, kiddo, how was your night?"Téa asked.

"Good. The storm freaked me out but I slept with Seto and that helped.""That's good. I was getting worried last night about you, you know,"Téa said."Aww, Téa, you don't need to worry about me!"Mokuba giggled._Seto sleeping with Mokuba? Doesn't sound like the Kaiba I know…but hey…after what I saw at the park the other day, things couldn't get any weirder._

"Hey, uh - Téa?"Mokuba asked.

_I guess I'll tell him when he comes home about mom…_

"Yea?"

"I'm gonna go home after I say goodbye to Seto, ok?"Mokuba asked.

"Sure, whatever, kiddo,"Téa sighed.

"Téa, are you ok?"Mokuba asked, concern in his voice, along with worry.

"I'm fine, Mokuba. You go spend time with Seto now, ok?"

_What is wrong with me?!?!?!?!? I called him Seto again!!!!  
_"Ok, Téa. Bye and I'll see you soon."

"K. Bye, Kiddo."

They both hung up.

_I wonder how Mokuba will react when I tell him?_Téa thought._ 'If I'm not enough to comfort him then, I hope Kaiba is._

Téa heard the doorbell ring half an hour later and went down to answer it. Mokuba stood there smiling."Hi, Téa…"Mokuba said, rubbing his eyes.

Téa smiled, took his hand and guided him towards the living room. Blood stains were still on the floor in the kitchen, and Téa never wanted him to see that.

"Hey, Téa, where's mom?"Mokuba asked.

Téa bit her lip. The time was now to tell him the truth.

"Mokuba…our mother is dead."

There were a few minutes of silence, before Mokuba burst into tears. "How, Téa?"

Téa pulled Mokuba into her arms, and rested his head on her heart. She rubbed his back gently, telling him the story.

"Well…a police officer came to my house in the night and said that mom was in the hospital, critical condition. He said that she may not make it. I walked into her hospital room, and we said our last goodbyes and well…"Mokuba cried harder into Téa's chest. She knew this was hard for him. Now, she and Seto were the only family that Mokuba truly had. Well, Téa was only his family by adoption. Seto was his only true family."T - T - T - Téa?"Mokuba sobbed.

"What is it, Mokuba?"Téa sounded heartbroken as well.

"I - I - I - I am gonna call Seto, o - o - ok?"

"Sure, go ahead, Mokuba."

Mokuba got off Téa's chest and ran into his room, shutting the door.

He called his brother and Seto answered. "Hello?"

"S - S - Seto… I - I - I — "

"Oh Mokuba, what's wrong, kiddo?"

"C - C - Can I come over and t - t - tell you?"

"Of course, kiddo. Whatever you want."

"O - O - Okay, Big b - b - brother, I - I - I'll see you soon."

"Ok, Kiddo,"he said, rather concerned. What had happened to get him all worked up like this? He left the mansion cheerful and smiling. Now he was hearbroken.

* * *

**LuvinAnime**: Yeah, arigatou for that! I think I will change it to Seto/Tea romance. :D ARIGATOU!!!

**Nightfall2525**: Well, since it's Tea/Seto, what do you think? ;)

Thanks for your reviews. Mokuba took it kinda hard, didn't he? Poor kid. Well, maybe things will end up better then they started, right? They can always hope.

Will Téa keep committing suicide, will Mokuba be able to accept the fact that their mother is gone? Will Téa's heart accept the same fact? Will Seto ever find out what's going on?

Please review and check out "Know Your Stars: Yu-Gi-Oh Style." 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n**: Hi, there! I am back again! Wow, this story is going really well, isn't it? I know that it's not as good as Shaylo's story but it's better than nothing, right? XD Arigato to Nightfall2525, Yami-loverOB1 and broken hearts,crying tears for your reviews. :)

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and the cards are owned by Konami.

* * *

Mokuba made his way toward Seto's mansion. Tears blurred his vision as he made his way there. He wiped them away, but more followed after that. When he finally got there, he was in tears. He knocked on the door, and Seto answered it, only to be in the arms of a sobbing Mokuba.

"Mokuba, what happened, ototo?"Seto asked, carrying him into the living room, sitting down on the couch with Mokuba in his lap.

"Well, when I went home… m-my s-step s-sister, Tea, she said that our mom had died last night…"Mokuba cried harder.

Seto put a comforting hand around Mokuba, pulling the kid closer. "Sh… tell me what happened, or did she tell you?"

Mokuba nodded against his brother's chest. "Since this was around the same time that my step dad died, my step mom usually likes to go to the cemetery around this time, because she mopes around a lot this time. Well, Tea told me that the cops were at her house sometime last night, and t-they told h-her that mom died in a car a-accident…"

"I see…"Seto said, rubbing Mokuba's back gently. "It's ok now. Shush.""S-Seto?"Mokuba asked.

"Yes?"

"I-I was wondering t-that… since Tea doesn't have anywhere to live now, I-I was w-wondering i-if she could l-live here…"

Seto smiled down at Mokuba. "Of course she can, kiddo. After all, she is your step sister."

"Yours too, in a way,"Mokuba said, looking up at Seto from his chest."I guess so…"Seto said. "Anyway, why don't you go call Tea now?""Okay, b-b-big brother,"Mokuba stuttered.

Seto wiped the last few tears from Mokuba's face, and smiled. Mokuba got off his brother's lap and headed for the guest room's phone.

"Hello, Tea, it's me, Mokuba.""Hey, Mokuba,"Tea said sadly. "How are you?""A lot better.""That's great; I was getting worried."

Mokuba giggled. "Tea, guess what?"

"What?"

"Well, you know how me nor you can take care of the house since mom and dad are… well, you know…"

"Yeah?"

"Well… I asked Seto, and he said you could move in here with us!"Mokuba exclaimed happily.

Tea was left speechless. Seto Kaiba, asking Tea Gardner to move in with him? Well, it may have been Mokuba's idea… but it was still shocking news to her.

"Tea? Tea, hello are you still there?"Mokuba asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, Mokuba. I dozed off a bit there."

"It's ok, Tea. So, are ya gonna come?"

"Yea, you bet. I wouldn't want to miss the chance of not living with you,"Tea teased.

"Aw, Tea, you're making me blush!"Mokuba giggled.

Tea laughed. "Did Kaiba say if it was all right if I could come now?"

"…I'll ask that."

Mokuba poked his head out of his door and yelled "Seto! Can Tea come over now?!"

"Sure, kiddo!"

"Arigatou!"

"Yea, he said you could, Tea,"Mokuba replied.

"Wow… me living with a 'billionaire'." Tea laughed.

Mokuba giggled. "Oh, Tea?"

"Yes?"

"Did they give you any date to mom's funeral?"

"…Um…"Tea looked at the calender. "The 16th."

"That's 2 days away… so that means the wake is tomorrow?"

"Yup."

"Ok, thanks. See you soon, Tea."

"You too, kiddo. Bye!"

"Bye!"

Mokuba walked out of the room, a smile on his face.

Seto saw the smile. "So is she coming, kiddo?"

"You betcha, Seto,"Mokuba said, smiling. "Oh Seto?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if- if we could, you know… go to my step mom's wake tomorrow."He looked at the ground.

Seto walked over to Mokuba and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Sure, kiddo. Whatever you want. She is the one who took you away from that orphanage, so, I owe her something.""Arigato, Seto!"Mokuba hugged Seto tight just as the doorbell rang."You wanna get that, kid?"

"Ok!"Mokuba ran to the door and opened it to find Tea and all of her stuff in the doorway.

Mokuba's eyes widened. "Um… Tea, what exactly DID you bring?"Mokuba asked her. "The whole house?"

Tea laughed. "Just some important stuff, kiddo. I can go back home if I need anything else. We do need to sell the house, after all.""Yeah.…"

"So, where can I put my stuff?"

"Um… I dunno… I'll ask Seto." Mokuba went into the living room where Seto was. "Seto, where do we put Tea's stuff?"

Seto told him in one of the guest and told him to tell her that that room would be her bedroom, and the guest room alongside it would belong to Mokuba.

"Arigatou, Seto!"Mokuba hugged Seto and went off to tell Tea.

* * *

**A/n**: Looks like Tea is moving in with Seto after all! I don't really know when the TeaSeto romance will be in, but keep on reading in order to find out. I am listening to my "Behind Blue Eyes" song and I thought I should update this! :) I got Limp Bizkit's CD just for it since the music video I had of it (Dedicated to Mokuba and Seto) disappeared with all my old pictures, fanfics and music. It sucks. But I have a new collection of pictures, and music and fanfics on here! But… my music sucks. I need new stuff! XD, bye for now and please keep reviewing! Who knows, it might be getting to the point where this story is more popular than "I'm With You" which made it to 30 reviews not too long ago. Arigato. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Getting Settled In**

HUZA! The 8th chapter! And what, I haven't updated this in like...since April 2004? Oi, oi, oi! Well, I'm back! ::smile::

**To My Reviewers: **

**peeps:** Yeah, thanks for that bit of information! It helped with the pairing!

**Miryoku:** Yeah, everyone's feeling down because of that… well, here you be! HUZA!

**LuvinAnime:** The romance will happen, but latta on! Okayz? Well, please keep on review'n'!

**to crazy to sleep:** Yeprz, things will get crazed out, though! HUZA! Please keep review'n'!

**Disclaimer:** HUZA! If YGO was mine-o, I wouldn't be here-o, would I-o?

0000000000

It was a few days after Tea and Mokuba moved in with Seto. It was hard getting accustomed to a new life for Tea, but in her mind it was the best she could have, seeing as she didn't want to leave Mokuba's side, because of a promise she made to her mother to always protect him.

She was walking around the mansion, since Kaiba and Mokuba were out for the day. Mokuba asked her to go with them but she didn't want to. She wanted to get to know the house better, and how **NOT **to get lost.

She found herself in the library a few minutes later. It was 2 in the afternoon, and they said they wouldn't be back until 3, so she had lots of time to go around the mansion and check stuff out. She was always a nozy person for new houses. But since it was one she was living in, she thought, hey, what could go wrong?

She found lots of books on school topics, duel monsters, and computers and other technology. Tea laughed. _Yugi would like the duel monster books…_ Tea thought. Suddenly, she just had this sudden urge to call someone. Maybe Yugi, or Yami, or Joey, Mai, Serenity, anyone. She didn't know why, and she tried to brush the urge off, but it didn't work.

She decided to go to the kitchen to get something to eat, to see if that would help the urge to call someone and tell them her feelings about Kaiba. They would think she was crazy or something, that's one of the reasons why she didn't want anyone to know of her feelings. _But then, how do I get them in the open?_ she thought.

She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room of the Kaiba Mansion, where it was filled with lots of interesting stuff. A big screen TV, VCR, DVD Player, a CD Player, books, CDs, movies, DVDs, and lots more stuff.

"Wow, it's like an entertainment center in here,"Tea thought aloud.

Suddenly she heard her cell-phone ringing. She ran to her purse to get it. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hi, Tea!"she heard a voice exclaim.

"Hi, Yugi,"she greeted back. "What's new?"

"Nothing, really,"Yugi replied. "Where are you? I went to your house, but you were gone. I've been trying there for the last few days."

"Oh,"Tea said. "Sorry, Yugi. I forgot to tell you something."

"What?"

"Mokuba asked me to live with him and Kaiba."

"…**WHAT**?!"Yugi yelled.

Tea sighed. "Yeah. It's kind of nice, though."

"Is he treating you ok, Tea?"Yugi asked.

"Sure, he is,"Tea answered. "But… really, we never talk that much so it's really hard for him to treat me anyway at all."

"Really?"Yugi asked. "You two never talk, but you live with him?"

"Well, he's always either working or spending time with Mokuba."

"What about at meals?"

"Not really. Just to Mokuba."

"Oh… does it bother you?"

"Not really,"Tea replied. "I think it's nice for Mokuba to get to know his brother since they've been separated for five or six years."

"Yeah,"Yugi said, a little unsure. "I guess."

"Hey,"Tea said. "Any particular reason you called?"

"Hmm? Oh, that! I was wondering if you wanted to come over later on."

"Ok, sure."

"Great!"Yugi exclaimed. "See you then!"

"Wait, Yugi! When is then?"Tea asked.

Yugi laughed. "Whoops. Uh… how about 3?"

_Wow, odd timing, Yugi,_ she thought. "Okay! See you then!"

"Bye, Tea!"

They both hung up the phones. _Yugi must be really shocked that I'm living with Kaiba, because he forgot the time I was supposed to go there. But… what if the guys don't accept me anymore because I'm living with him?_

Tea would just have to wait for the day to find that answer out.

0000000000

A/N: HUZA! Sorry the chapter was so short. I really AM on writer's block, and what... it's been on for a year? Oh, well! Review!


	9. Chapter 9

The Beginning Of A New Era

**By:** Twilight Feather

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else for that matter.

**Rated:** K+

**Summary:** Seto is snatched away by Gozaburo at the orphanage, leaving Mokuba all alone. After about 5 years alone at the orphanage, Mokuba is a part of someone's family.

**Pairings**: Téa/Seto, Serenity/Tristan/Duke, Serenity/Tristan (I think they belong together because they spent so much time together, while Duke humiliated Joey and all. I still like Duke, but I think Tristan belongs with Serenity.), Joey/Mai

**Author's Notes:** Sorry it's been at least three months since the last update, I've been busy and other stuff. So here you go!

* * *

Chapter 9: Happy Birthday Téa!

* * *

It was three o' clock, the exact time Téa was supposed to go to the Game Shop and see Yugi and the others. She was still totally oblivious to what today was. She'd know sooner or later.

She got dressed for a normal sunny day and left the mansion, cell phone in her pocket just in case of emergencies.

When she reached the Kame Game Shop, she was surprised to find it totally quiet and empty. Dark, as well. She hadn't entered the store yet, and it was a good thing she hadn't.

_Inside:_

"Guys, she's here!"Yugi Muto whispered. "Everybody hide!"

Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Ryou, Mai, Serenity, Duke and Mokuba were planning a surprise party for Téa. Why? Today was her birthday of course. Everyone was trying to find a good place to hide.

The place was decorated with streamers and balloons, and in the living room there was a big sign that read "Happy Birthday!" in big, bold, red letters.

The door creaked open, and everyone was hiding in good places as to not get caught.

"Guys?"Téa whispered. "Uh…anyone here?"

When she walked in the living room, the lights turned on and everyone jumped out. "**SURPRISE**! Happy birthday, Téa!"

Téa could've screamed in joy. She had only just realized what today was. Her birthday. Everyone remembered as well. For that she was grateful. As she would be forever.

"Happy birthday, Téa!"Mokuba exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey, kiddo,"Téa greeted. "I thought you were out with Kaiba."

"I was,"Mokuba replied. "He was helping us with the party supplies."

"Not willingly,"Joey remarked.

"Since when can you call Kaiba 'willingly'?"Tristan asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Thanks so much, you guys,"Téa said. "It really means alot to me…especially after what happened a few days ago."

"Don't mention it, Téa,"Yugi said.

"Yeah, sorry about your mother, Téa,"Serenity piped up.

"Thanks, Serenity."

"Are you going to be all right, Téa?"Mai asked.

Yugi looked over at Téa with a look that clearly said 'Tell them, they'll understand.'

"I'm okay,"Téa said. "I'm living with Kaiba."

"**WHAT**!"Joey yelled. "When?"

"It's been a few days now, not a week, but close to it,"Téa said.

"How's he treating you?"Serenity asked, slapping her brother for being so rude.

"Fairly, though we hardly talk to each other, the only way we aknowledge the other's presence is if he grunts or I say hi."

Mokuba laughed. "My brother's not one for talking much, Téa. Except when it comes to Duel Monsters."

"Your brother?"Mai and Serenity asked together. They weren't informed that Mokuba was Seto's biological brother yet, so they were shocked.

"Yeah, did we forget to tell you?"Yugi asked. "Mokuba is Kaiba's biological brother."

"So, you're both living with Kaiba now?"Serenity asked. Mokuba and Téa nodded.

"Hey, uh…Téa?"Yugi piped up.

"Yeah?"

"When is your mother's funeral? We'll all go,"Yugi said and they all nodded.

"It should be two days from now. Thanks, guys,"Téa said, tears in her eyes.

"Yeah,"Joey said. **"NOW LET'S GET THIS PARTY ON! I WANT MY CAKE AND ICE CREAM!"**

"You dork, it's not your birthday,"Mai teased.

"Hey, I'll get you for that!"Joey exclaimed, and started chasing Mai around the living room. Both of them were laughing their heads off.

The rest of them shook their heads. They were head over heals for each other, yet nobody had the guts to admit their feelings for one another.

Suddenly, a light bulb flashed at the top of their heads. This party...Joey and Mai together...Idea!

* * *

HELLO! Oh, am I ever sooooooo sorry! I hope this chapter makes it up to you. I realize I haven't updated in three months! (sweatdrop) I've decided to keep this account as well as my other one, ok? How's that sound? My other account name is DracoPotter12. Half of it's Yu-Gi-Oh while the other half is Harry Potter. Please review anyway! I still have to hook up Seto and Tea and Joey and Mai!

Next on The Beginning Of A New Era: Truth Or Dare


	10. Chapter 10

The Beginning Of A New Era

**SUMMARY:** (AU) Seto is snatched away by Gozaburo at the orphanage, leaving Mokuba all alone. After about 5 years alone at the orphanage, Mokuba is a part of someone's family.

**PAIRINGS**: Seto / Tea, Joey / Mai, Serenity / Tristan / Duke, Yugi ?

**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned ANYTHING anime, I would not be here!

**TF:** Hello, there! .HACK/SIGN IS MY NEW FAVORITE ANIME! It's just been aired here, and I love it! Tsukasa and Sora are my favorite characters. Tsukasa kind of reminds me of Ryou because he's distant. Sora? Reminds me of Miroku from Inu-Yasha. (listening to .Hack/SIGN theme song) (sweatdrops) ON WITH IT! I did a double update so you wouldn't hate me! If anyone has any suggestions as to who Yugi should be with, let me know! Tea, Mai and Serenity are taken girls!

* * *

_Chapter Ten: Truth or Dare Part I_

* * *

"I call game!"Joey exclaimed after stuffing his mouth with cake and ice cream. Everyone sweatdropped as they watched him eat. Pig.

"Okay, what game, Joey?"Yugi asked.

"Truth or Dare!"he exclaimed, grinning.

Some people groaned, others looked like they didn't give a damn. "All right…who votes yes?"Yugi asked. Mai, Serenity and Tea raised their hands. So did Joey and Tristan, since they thought of it. Ryou and Mokuba looked like it wasn't a good idea, Yami and Duke were grinning, with hands raised high in the air.

"Five vote yes!"Yugi exclaimed. "So, two people vote no?"everyone nodded. "Truth or dare it is!"

Ryou and Mokuba looked at another, worried. People may have liked the idea, but people will be leaving highly embarrassed or humiliated…or pleased.

Everyone gathered around the Kame Shop's living room in a circle. They had to move the couch and chairs to make room for everyone. This was how the circle went: Tea, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Mokuba. From right to left. Tea was first on right, Mokuba first on left. Now it was only time for someone to decide who goes first.

"Who wants to go first?"Téa asked. "I'll go later, I need to think of a good one."

"Uh, all right. Umm…"

"I'll go since I called it!"Joey exclaimed.

"Since when?"Tristan asked.

"Since now! **FIRST**!"

"Dammit!"

"Tristan, don't curse in front of Mokuba!"Téa exclaimed.

"Uh, it's all right Téa, I've heard Seto mutter it a hundred times,"Mokuba stated, sweatdropping.

"All right, Tristan, Truth or Dare?"Joey asked.

"Truth,"Tristan replied.

Joey grinned. "You're gonna wish you hadn't said that. Who do you 'love', Tristan?"

"What kind of question is that?"Tristan asked.

"You answered a question with a question! Meaning he has to like someone in this room! Answer it, Tristan!"Joey exclaimed, jumping up and down.

"Please, answer it,"Duke pleaded. "Before the mutt needs to use the potty."

"I HEARD THAT!"

"You were supposed to."

"…I-I l-like S—"Tristan started, blushing a deep crimson as everyone was staring at him. "Think you could lay off the pressure?"

"NO!"

"I-I like S-S-Seren-ity!"Tristan stuttered.

"Say that again? **I DIDN'T HEAR YOU**!"Joey exclaimed.

"**I SAID I LIKE SERENITY! IS THAT LOUD ENOUGH**!"Tristan yelled in Joey's ear.

"**OW! OW! OW**!"Joey exclaimed.

"T-Tristan? Is t-that true?"a stuttering voice asked. Tristan looked at who spoke. Serenity. Beside her, Duke was fuming in jealousy. "I mean, I-I like you, too. M-more than f-friendship,"she whispered.

"I do. C'mere,"Tristan replied, pulling Serenity onto his lap. He was grinning. He won. Serenity was all his. Not Devlin's. He'd never have her. They leaned in closer until their lips met. Whoops, cheers and growls could be heard in the room. A thud was heard. Joey had fainted. Duke had too. The couple blushed.

"All right! Who goes next?"

The circle now: Tea, Yugi, Mai, Joey, Serenity in Tristan's lap, head rested on his chest, Duke, Ryou and Mokuba.

"I'll go!"Téa exclaimed. "Mai, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare. I'm not a wuss like Tristan."

"Hey!"

"All right. I dare you and Joey to go into a closet for half-an-hour. A LOCKED closet."

"**GO TéA**!"

TBC…


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, I would not be here writing it, now, would I? Get it through your thick headed skulls that we do not own anything and we do not need to put these things up!

**Chapter 11:** Trouble and Shopping

After Tea pushed Mai and Joey into a closet and locked it, everyone sighed. "Now this game just seems boring...maybe we should, do something?" Tea asked.

"Like…?"

"Why don't you decide, Tea?" Yugi asked.

Tea grinned. "Shopping, then!"

Tristan and the rest of them groaned. "'Why don't you choose, Tea?'" Tristan mimicked Yugi in a high-pitched girly voice.

"Leave Yugi alone, Tristan!" Tea exclaimed.

"**STOP!**" a voice exclaimed and everyone turned to see Serenity trying to keep herself calm. "Why can't we be a normal group and go shopping without having to fight for once? This is a **BIRTHDAY PARTY, **not a **DEATH PARTY!** We should be having fun and not trying to killing each other!"

"**NOOOOOOO!** I have a Tea for a girlfriend!" Tristan yelled and Serenity punched him playfully, not meaning to hurt him, but…

Mokuba and Ryou only watched silently; the two of them seemed to be forgotten at that time. Well, to them they were forgotten.

Someone lurked in the shadows of the Turtle Game Shop, near the bushes. They were watching the episode going on inside, and smirking wildly. "Now is time."

Mokuba and Ryou both felt a hand on their mouth, but before they got the chance to scream or struggle they were grabbed and pulled out the window.

"Hey, where are Mokuba and Ryou?" Yugi asked.

Tea's eyes widened. "Kaiba's gonna kill me!"

"No he won't," Yugi said. "We'll just go look for them-" Yugi was cut off by a scream.

"That was Mokuba!" Tea exclaimed. "I'd know him anywhere!"

"**HELP!"** Mokuba yelled.

"Where are you?" Tea exclaimed.

"They're both right here," a voice said.

Turning around, the gang saw a man in black robes, a mask covering his face, and a hood over his head. They couldn't see what he looked like.

"Who are you?"

"No need for names at the moment," he said as he tried to restrain a struggling Mokuba and Ryou. "Now, let's talk business. I have something you want, and you have something I want."

"What do you want?" Yugi asked.

"The Egyptian God Cards you contain in your deck," the man replied.

"If it's a duel you want, then let's get this over with!" Yami said, transforming.

"Fine."

"But let Mokuba and Ryou go, now!"

"I'm afraid not."

"I'm afraid you have to, or you'll end up in a world of pain."

Mokuba looked from behind Tea and saw Seto stalking into the room, glaring at the man. "Seto! You're here."

Seto nodded and walked over to the man. He picked him up by the shirt roughly. "Let them go now… or you'll regret it for the rest of your life."

The man looked at Seto with frightened eyes. "S-Seto Kaiba? Why do you care about these ridiculous little punks?"

"Excuse me, but one of these 'punks' happens to be my brother!" Seto finally exploded. Nobody called his little brother or any of his friends (unless they happened to be Joey Wheeler) a ridiculous little punk.

The man released the kids and ran out the window. Seto turned on his phone. "Have some of the Kaiba Corp. police around the Kame Game Shop. There's a punk around here who's after my brother."

Ryou was speechless. Seto Kaiba --- Seto Kaiba, had just saved him! "T-Thank you, Mr. Kaiba."

Seto nodded at him and hugged his brother before leaving. Mokuba was grinning the entire night.

They were now at the Domino Mall an hour later. The kidnapper had been caught and his trial would be in a week. Now, they were on an escalator and Joey and Tristan were hanging off the edges, being dorks as usual. Mokuba was laughing and holding Tea's hand as they went up on the floors. They arrived at the food court and went their separate ways to get food. Tristan and Joey went over to Burger King, Serenity and Ryou went over to an Italian restaurant, Yugi, Mokuba and Tea went over to a Chinese restaurant. They all got their foods and sat at tables, bringing the tables closer so that they all sat next to each other.

"Wow, look at those guys go," Mokuba said, looking at Joey and Tristan, who were stuffing their faces full of food. Everyone laughed and the two of them look at them.

"What?"

Tea wasn't looking at them, though. She was looking over at a video arcade with a dance game. It was all ready being played by two people, but she would be taking over the field soon enough!

Mokuba saw what she was looking at and turned to look at her. "You gonna try out, Tea?"

"Yeah, I think it might be fun," Yugi turned to her.

"Try what?"

"The Dancing Game in the Video Arcade over there," Tea replied, pointing.

"Let's go after we finish eating, well, after WE finish eating," Yugi said. "Joey and Tristan will take ages to finish."

Mokuba and Tea nodded and they both hurriedly finished their food. Yugi was done a few minutes before them, and they walked over to the arcade.

"Well see you guys later!" Yugi called to the others and they left for the Video Arcade.

**TBC**

**A/N: I can't access my reviews right now, so when I write the next chapter I'll see who reviewed.**

**But thanks to all of you, anyway! I appreciate it. Sorry for the long wait.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: Yu-Gi-Oh is not now mine, nor will ever be mine. It is owned by the famous Kazuki Takahashi! 

**Notes:** This is kind of based on the episode near the beginning of the Battle City tournament where Tea is on the dance game thing with that guy who tripped her, and he challenges Yami to a duel … but with one twist. You'll see.. ;)

**Chapter Twelve:** Dancing and Duelling

Tea, Yugi and Mokuba walked over to the video acrade and Tea went onto the dancing game. Yugi and Mokuba had gotten some more soda and watched the contestants that Tea played up against.

Yugi looked at her in awe. "She's definitely going to New York."

Mokuba nodded absentmindely, watching his sister dance with unbelievable Grace and style. That is, until a big shot showed up and took the field. He winked at her and she glared back, causing him to chuckle and her look at him in confusion before dancing some more.

"Can't let this guy throw you off, Tea!" Mokuba shouted. "Keep going!"

"You're doing great!" Yugi exclaimed, looking over at Yami who had just appeared to watch as well.

Everyone turned to look at them. "Hey, it's Yugi Moto!"

Yugi and Mokuba looked at each other worriedly.

"Is that Kaiba's little brother?" a random guy asked.

Mokuba could have squeaked with embarrassment. Ever since everyone found out about him being Seto's brother, he got nothing but publicity, bombarding press who wanted interviews and lots of attention. Just a few more things he didn't want…

Tea notices this and looked at them, yelling, "Run!"

They looked at her. "Tea?"

She was about to reply when she … tripped? Tea never tripped!

Mokuba realised the guy beside her had his leg stuck out…he tripped her on purpose so he would win! What a jerk, Mokuba thought, seeing the scoreboards saying the challenger won.

Tea fell flat on her back and Yugi and Mokuba ran over to help her up, when a crowd surrounded them, asking for autographs, pictures, interviews, ect.

They looked at each other in panic, before yelling: "**RUN**!"

But before they could go, someone took a hold of Yugi's arm and turned him around. It was the guy that Tea had faced. Yami, who was now in control, looked at him with a glare.

"Yes?"

"You're Yugi Muto, right? Duelist Kingdom Champ and only one who has ever won against Kaiba?"

Mokuba gasped and looked at Yugi, who's appearance had changed…or was it just his mind playing tricks on him? Yes, that had to be it, he decided.

"Yes, can I help you?" Yami asked, growing impatient.

"I think so. You see, I want to duel."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N- I appreciate all of your reviews! We might be getting a hurricane on the weekend... O.O; I hope we only get the tail end... :shudders:**

_**Thanks to:** Nightfall2525, ange3L-blue, RogueGoddess007, BlueRhapsody3, LuvinAniMana (I like your nickname), and Jennifer for reviewing for the last two chapters!_

* * *

Q & A's:

**What will Seto do when he has to go to school with Tea?** - Hmmm, very interesting... all I can say is, they will be in the same class and it will be very disturbing for poor... dear... old Seto.

Seto: Old?

Kohaku: Eep! (hides)

Seto: Hmph. (stalks out of room)

Kohaku: ... That was weird.

Marik: I agree.

Kohaku: What the hell are you doing here? You stay in Hidden Emotions only!

Marik: (growls and disappears)

Kohaku: (sighs) Well... review, I guess... if there are a certain amount of questions with the reviews of the chapters, the FAQs will become a frequent thing.

REVIEW!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Yugioh does not belong to me. Okay, so maybe I believe I own it..., but it is really not mine! ...Really! 

Notes: Okay, so you guys probably won't see the twist yet. But don't worry, there is one. You guys who saw the episode all know it, right? Well, since I can't write that duel I am writing one of my own, and something that happens in between the duel! Hope ya enjoy! It also happens to bring Seto and Tea closer…then would like to be.

Notes 2: This duel is not as advances as Battle City. It only has 2000 life points and no sacrifices for monsters are required, which might make the chapter a little short... really, the duel is useless to write, but it takes alot of the chapter, so I'll write it out anyway! You'll see what I mean when you read it! Off with you now!

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Diversion and Hiding**

"Can I help you?" Yami asked, growing impatient.

"I think so. You see, I want to duel."

"You did all of that to get a Duel with Yugi?" Tea almost yelled, angrily.

The guy chuckled, sending shivers up her spine. It LOOKED like he was hitting on her, because everytime he winked at her, he had a suggestive glint in his eye that made her feel uncomfortable. "You're such a freak!"

"Is that so?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's your name, anyway?" Yami asked.

"The name is Zack, and I want a duel."

"If you want to lose, then you better be prepared," Tea growled. "Cuz Yugi's gonna beat the crap out of you."

Mokuba looked at Tea, trying in vain to hide a giggle. 'I never heard Tea talk like that before…'

Zack pretended like he didn't hear it, or even see Mokuba. He turned on Yugi. "So, a duel or what?"

"What's the catch?" Yami asked cautiously.

Zack smirked. "If I win the duel... this girl has to go on a date with me."

Tea looked horrified. _'He's UGLY!'_

Yami raised an eyebrow. "With you? I don't think you're her type."

Tea mentally laughed. _'Right on, Yugi. Or should I say Yami? I like tall, dark, rich and hands- wait, I do not like those guys! Those guys are Kaiba! I do NOT like Kaiba!'_ she thought frantically in denial.

"Whether I'm her type or not, pal, you had better accept," Zack said, glaring at the Pharaoh, who was glaring back.

Mokuba raised an eyebrow and turned to look at Tea. "Is this what's called a staring contest?"

"I think it's more a glaring contest, in this case," Tea replied.

"Enough of this!" Yami suddenly said. "It's Time to Duel!"

Zack grinned and they all walked to Kaiba Corporations, while Mokuba let them use one of the stadiums (he had previously been made vice president, unknown to Tea and Yugi, but they were suspicious, because he kept on smirking throughout the entire duel).

Their life points went to 2000, and it was time for the duel to begin.

_'Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl on first draw!' Yugi thought. 'I won't use Dark Magician, though.…'_

"Hurry up and make your move all ready!" Zack shouted from the other side of the stadium.

Tea glared at him from her position on the benches with Mokuba. "Let him think, BAKA!"

Zack ignored her and continued to wait.

"I play Dark Magician Girl in attack mode!" Yami said, and the Magician Girl appeared, looking the same as ever. "And one card face down."

Mokuba looked on with interest. He had never seen the duel simulators before, he only saw the duels where the cards are used and never saw the real monsters. Well, not real, holograms. But close enough, he thought. Too close to be the real thing.

"I play Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode!" Zack cried, releasing the monster. The Witch appeared with purple hair, an eye on her forehead, and weird robes.

'The guy's an idiot cuz Dark Magician Girl should beat him without a second thought!' Tea exclaimed in her head.

"I also play one card face down," Zack finished his move and waited for Yugi, who was again, thinking his move.

Finally, after about five minutes of thinking (A/N: -sweatdrops-), "I play the Change of Heart, Magic Card! Which lets me take control of one of your monsters for one whole turn!"

Zack's eyes widened but didn't phase as the Witch of the Black Forest moved to Yami's side of the field. "Then I play Invitation to a Dark Sleep!"

The monster appeared on the field and now Yami had:

The Witch of the Black Forest (Zack's card, but not now with the Change of Heart) - ATK/1100 DEF/1200

Dark Magician Girl ATK/2000 DEF?

Invitation to a Dark Sleep ATK/1500 DEF/1800

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack!" Yami declared.

Yami - 2000 LP

Zack - 300 LP

"Yugi's gonna win!" Mokuba whispered brightly. "It wasn't much of a duel, now, was it?"

"I gotta say, it was pretty pointless, unless Zack has something up his sleeve," Tea replied. "But from the dumb expression on his face, I'd say he has no idea on Earth how to even duel, let alone calculate life points."

"Oh and you're the master?" Mokuba said in a teasing tone.

"Hey!" Tea exclaimed. "I'll have you know I have had my fare share of duels and won!"

Mokuba rolled his eyes. "Suuure, Tea. You keep telling yourself that. Just remember, I was there for everyone of your duels, and right under your nose, I asked Joey to take pictures of you everytime you lost!"

Tea gasped. "You little **SNEAK**!"

Mokuba giggled. "Sorry, Tea. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to miss something like this."

Tea sulked throughout the duration of the duel, which didn't last long. Dark Magician girl attacked and the duel was over. (A/N: See what I mean, pointless to write...?)

"There they are!" voices shouted.

"Get them!"

Tea, Mokuba and Yami turned to look at Zack, but he had all ready ran out of Kaiba Corporation building.

"The duel was a diversion! So we wouldn't notice them!" Tea could've screamed. "That's why the duel was so short, and the reason why Zack looked like he didn't have a clue on what he was doing!"

"He **DIDN'T** have a clue of what he was doing," Yami commented causing Mokuba to snicker. "I saw it in his eyes... he didn't know how to duel at all. Couldn't tell Dark Magician from Dark Magician Girl."

Tea nodded, biting back a giggle. She saw the robed freaks running towards them, and said: "Um... guys, a little late for this, but: **RUN**!"

They all ran, but they didn't know where. Mokuba was leading the way, so they followed him.

"Mokuba, don't mind me asking, but where ARE WE GOING?" Yugi yelled.

"Seto's office! He has guards there!" Mokuba shouted as they ran.

They were almost at a door with the initials 'S. K.', and Mokuba shouted: "**BIG** **BROTHER**!"

The door opened and Seto stood there. Tea could've shrieked with joy but held it in, seeing as she was in denial about loving him.

"Mokuba, why are you-" he was about say why was he yelling, but stopped when he saw they were all running. 'Rare hunters?' he thought, letting the three of them in before locking his office door and calling security guards to come and 'escort' the hunters out.

Yugi, Mokuba and Tea were panting heavily upon entering the room. "Do you know who they were, Seto?"

Seto nodded. "I believe they are called 'Rare Hunters'. They're an organization, if you call them that. They want nothing but rare Duel monster cards and they'll do anything (even kill) to get their hands on them."

"Isn't that going a little overboard?" Tea asked.

Seto nodded. Banging on the door interrupted them.

"Let us in!"

"We want the rare cards you possess! Don't try and hide, we'll find you eventually!"

"And then we'll take what we want!"

"Oh shut up!" Tea exclaimed. "Always everyone with their huge egos and big words when all they are are huge cowards or big softies."

Seto raised an eyebrow at her while Yugi and Mokuba only sniggered.

"You gonna wish you hadn't said that, woman!"

"You can't even talk right!" Tea exclaimed, causing Yugi and Mokuba to double over in laughter, both having to lean on each other for support as they watched Tea insult the Hunters.

"Let us in!"

"Right now!"

"Or we'll destroy the place!"

Seto snorted and looked towards the two rolling on the floor in hysterical laughter. Shaking his head, he wondered why the guards weren't here yet and executing them. 'They should be here by now. The dunderheads I hired are endless…'

That's when the door was broken down.

That was when it seemed like all time had stopped…

As he saw his brother being taken from him for the second time…

They were demanding cards in return for his safety…

An ultimatum…

Give the cards or we drown the kid, was what they said.

They had kidnapped Yugi too, and had taken that golden puzzle off his neck.

Was there any hope left?

All that was left were Seto and Tea, who had her hands to her mouth in shock and silence, eyes wide and glistening with tears as she saw her best friends being kidnapped and her and Seto couldn't do anything to stop it.

What they needed…

Was a plan, help, and hope…

If they were ever to see those two…alive again…

* * *

A/N- ducks rotten tomatoes Don't kill me! It's supposed to bring Seto and Tea together! Finally, the romance! I hope you all enjoyed, and sorry about the boring duel... probably the quickest one in history... though, it was a diversion (Zack works for Marik, and might be appearing later on), and he wanted to create a diversion so that Yugi, Mokuba and Tea wouldn't notice the Rare Hunters entering the building. I hope you guys understand what the diversion was meant to be! Also, it might not be much, but I plan on doing a little lemon in later chapters, thus changing the rating to this story otherwise it'll get deleted. Well, I thank you all for the reviews! This is probably the longest chapter to the whole story! I'm also glad I made it over 10000 words, if not more! A whole lot of my stories have either been forgotten, discontinued (even though they don't say that), or complete. I hopefully will end up finishing some in the near future, but right now, this story is my first priority in the fiction business. Well, besides reading my other stories! And in the real world, well, technically, I guess, That '70s Show is returning Nov. 2 to Global and with a new Season! Eric's gone for Season 8 and they replaced him with a guy named Randy (his name in the show, don't know who the actor is) and I haven't heard if they replaced Kelso (Kutcher) yet. I wonder how it's gonna go now that two of the best characters are gone. Oh, and did anyone see the season priemere for the O.C? It was awesome!

REVIEW! Probably the longest author's note in history!


End file.
